Harvard Crimson women's ice hockey
History In the 1978-79 season, the Harvard Crimson would ice a women’s team. Their first game was a 17-0 defeat at the hands of the Providence Friars women's ice hockey program. The next game was a 2-1 loss to the Yale Bulldogs women's ice hockey program. In 1998-99, the Crimson finished with a record of 33-1. Of the 31 wins, the Crimson won 30 consecutive games to close the season. In the previous season, the Crimson went 14-16-0. The final game of that 30 game streak was a 6-5 overtime victory over the New Hampshire Wildcats women's ice hockey program in the AWCHA national championship game. During the season, the Crimson would win the Beanpot and Ivy League title. In addition, the Crimson won their first ECAC regular-season and tournament championships. This would be Katey Stone's first AWCHA (American Women's College Hockey Alliance) national championship. In 2001, Harvard participated in the inaugural NCAA Championship tournament. During the 2003-04 season, Nicole Corriero would set an NCAA record with 59 goals scored in a season. On February 26, 2010, head coach Katey Stone became the women’s college hockey all-time wins leader, surpassing former University of Minnesota head coach Laura Halldorson.http://www.ecachockey.com/women/members/harvard/20100503_StoneFirstHarvardGazette Season by season results , and Nicole Corriero honor their opponents following Minnesota's 4-3 victory in the Frozen Four final.]] ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties'' Records as of July 31, 2009. Coaches Katey Stone has been the head coach of the Crimson since 1994. Her teams have accomplished the following: **Six ECAC regular season titles **Five ECAC tournament championships **Five Ivy League Championships **Seven NCAA tournament appearances **Three NCAA title game appearances **American Women Hockey Coaches Association (AWCHA) championship (1999) Players Current roster Players with international experience *Jennifer Botterill, Team Canada *Caitlin Cahow, Team USA *Julie Chu, Team USA *Angela Ruggiero, Team USA *Sarah Vaillancourt, Team Canada Championships *1-time women's national champions (1999, crowned by AWCHA, pre-dated NCAA Women's "Frozen Four") *5-time ECAC women's champions (1999, 2004-06, 2008) *5-time ECAC women's regular-season champions (1999, 2003-05, 2008) Beanpot championships *2003 http://www.beanpothockey.com/women/results.html Notable players Jennifer Botterill is the only player to have won the Patty Kazmaier Award twice. http://www.ctvolympics.ca/hockey/news/newsid=23388.html *Jennifer Botterill *Julie Chu *Angela Ruggiero Career scoring Awards and honors getting ready for the final at the 2003 Beanpot]] * Ashley Banfield, Defense, 2002 ECAC North All-Rookie Team * Cori Bassett, Senior, Defense, 2010 Honorable Mention * Ali Boe, Bertagna Award (top goalie at Beanpot) * Jennifer Botterill, 1999 American Women's College Hockey Alliance All-Americans, First Team http://www.ahcahockey.com/news/women4799.html *Jennifer Botterill, AHCA First Team All-American, 2003 *Jennifer Botterill, Beanpot Most Valuable Player, 2000 *Jennifer Botterill, Beanpot Most Valuable Player, 2001 *Jennifer Botterill, Beanpot Most Valuable Player, 2003http://www.beanpothockey.com/women/awards.html *Jennifer Botterill, Patty Kazmaier Award Winner, 2001 *Jennifer Botterill, Patty Kazmaier Award Winner, 2003 * Jenny Brine, Honorable Mention All-Ivy League, 2007-08, Forward, Harvard (Junior) * Jenny Brine, 2009 Third Team All-ECAC *Kate Buesser, Forward, Junior, 2010 First Team All-Ivy *Caitlin Cahow, First Team All-Ivy League, 2007-08, Defenseman, Harvard (Senior) , Unanimous selectionhttp://www.ivyleaguesports.com/article.asp?intID=6431 *Tracy Catlin, Beanpot Most Valuable Player (2002) *Julie Chu, AHCA Second Team All-American *Julie Chu, NCAA Frozen Four All-Tournament Teamhttp://www.gocrimson.com/sports/wice/history/allamericans * Nicole Corriero, Forward, 2001-02 New England Hockey Writers Women's Division I All-Star Team * Nicole Corriero, Forward, 2002 ECAC North All-Rookie Team * Nicole Corriero, Forward, 2002 ECAC North Second Team * Nicole Corriero , 2002 ECAC-North Rookie of the Year http://www.dartmouth.edu/~news/releases/2002/march/031402.html * Nicole Corriero, Beanpot Most Valuable Player (2005) *Nicole Corriero, 2005 Sarah Devens Award from the ECAC * Nicole Corriero, 2005 ECAC Player of the Year * Nicole Corriero, 2005 Ivy League Player of the Year, * Nicole Corriero, 2005 first team All-ECAC * Nicole Corriero, 2005 First Team All-Ivy * Nicole Corriero, Most Outstanding Player at the 2005 ECAC Women’s Hockey League Championships. *Leanna Coskren, Defense, Junior, 2010 Second Team All-Ivy *Jillian Dempsey, Forward, Freshman, 2010 Second Team All-Ivy *Randi Griffin, ECAC Offensive Player of the Week (Week of February 22, 2010)http://www.ecachockey.com/women/2009-10/Weekly_Awards/Women-s_Wkly_Award_Winners_02_22.pdf *Sue Guay, Beanpot Most Valuable Player (1991) *Jamie Hagerman, Defense, 2001-02 New England Hockey Writers Women's Division I All-Star Teamhttp://www.ivyleaguesports.com/article.asp?intID=1583 *Jamie Hagerman, Defense, 2002 All-ECAC North Honorable Mention *Christina Kessler, Bertagna Award (top goalie at Beanpot) * Christina Kessler, First Team All-Ivy League, 2007-08, Defenseman, Harvard (Sophomore) * Christina Kessler, 2009 Second Team All-ECAChttp://www.brownbears.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/030309aad.html * Christina Kessler, Goaltender, Senior, 2010 Honorable Mention * Kalen Ingram, Forward, 2001-02 New England Hockey Writers Women's Division I All-Star Team * Kalen Ingram, Forward, 2002 ECAC North Second Team *Alison Kuusisto, Bertagna Award (top goalie at Beanpot) * Anna McDonald, 2010 Frozen Four Skills Competition participant http://www.ncaa.com/sports/m-hockey/spec-rel/031010aaa.html * A.J. Mleczko, 1999 American Women's College Hockey Alliance All-Americans, First Team * A.J. Mleczko, Beanpot Most Valuable Player (1999) * A.J. Mleczko, Patty Kazmaier Award Winner, 1999 * Angela Ruggiero, 1999 American Women's College Hockey Alliance All-Americans, First Team * Angela Ruggiero AHCA First Team All-American * Angela Ruggiero, NCAA Frozen Four All-Tournament Team * Angela Ruggiero, Top Three Finalist for 2003 Patty Kazmaier Awardhttp://www.wcha.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/030507aac.html * Angela Ruggiero, Patty Kazmaier Award Winner, 2004http://www.usahockey.com/patty_kazmaier/default.aspx?NAV=AF_09&ID=191330 * Katey Stone, AWCHA Women’s Coach of the Year (1999) * Tammy Lee Shewchuk, 1999 American Women's College Hockey Alliance All-Americans, First Team *Tammy Lee Shewchuk, Top Three Finalist for 2001 Patty Kazmaier Awardhttp://www.wcha.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/030507aac.html * Cheryl Tate, Beanpot Most Valuable Player (1982, 1983) *Sarah Vaillancourt, Top 10 Finalist for 2007 Patty Kazmaier Awardhttp://www.wcha.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/030507aac.html *Sarah Vaillancourt, Patty Kazmaier Award Winner, 2008 * Sarah Vaillancourt, Forward, First Team All-Ivy League, 2007-08, Harvard (Junior) , Unanimous selection * Sarah Vaillancourt, Ivy League Player of the Year 2007-08, Harvard (Junior) , Unanimous selection http://www.ivyleaguesports.com/article.asp?intID=6431 * Sarah Vaillancourt, 2009 First Team All-ECAC *Sarah Vaillancourt, 2009 ECAC Player of the Year *Erin Villotte, Beanpot Most Valuable Player (1995) * Sandra Whyte, Ivy League Player of the Year (1990) * Sandra Whyte , Ivy League Player of the Year (1991) *Sandra Whyte, Beanpot Most Valuable Player (1992) *Sarah Wilson, Beanpot Most Valuable Player (2008) Crimson players in professional hockey See also *Bright Hockey Center References Category:ECAC Hockey Category:College women's ice hockey teams in the United States